Política de Israel/Presidentes
Presidentes israelíes con mandatarios israelíes Reuven Rivlin= Reuven Rivlin Reuven Rivlin - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres and his successor Reuven Rivlin in the Knesset in 2011 (Photo credit: GPO/Amos Ben Gershom/Flash90) Ariel Sharon - Sin imagen.jpg| Reuven Rivlin fue ministro de Comunicaciones de Ariel Sharon entre 2001 y 2003. ITONGADOL Ehud Olmert - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| Then-prime minister Ehud Olmert speaks during the appointment of Reuven Rivlin as Knesset speaker, March 30, 2009. (Kobi Gideon/Flash 90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Reuven Rivlin has assigned the task of forming the new government on Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu in an official ceremony held at the President's dinner. Government Press Office (Israel) |-| Shimon Peres= Shimon Peres David Ben-Gurion - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres, right, then directer general of the Defense Ministry, with then-Defense Minister David Ben-Gurion in 1955. (Israeli Government Press Office/Flash90) Levi Eshkol - Shimon Peres.jpg| עברית: פגישת ראש עיריית רחובות ורעיות ניצה עם ראש הממשלה לוי אשכול ועם שמעון פרס. מאלבום יצחק וניצה כץ Shimon Peres - Yigal Allon.jpg| Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin with Defense Minister Shimon Peres and Foreign Minister Yigal Allon, 3.6.1974. The State of Israel. Golda Meir - Shimon Peres.jpg| With Anwar Sadat and Golda Meir during the Egyptian president's visit in Israel (Photo: Yaakov Sa'ar, GPO) Menachem Begin - Shimon Peres.jpg| Prime Minister Menahem Begin and Chairman of the Alignment Party Shimon Peres at the ceremony held by President Yitzhak Navon after the inaugural session of the 10th Knesset. Photo: HERMAN CHANANIA, 20/07/1981 Isaac Shamir - Shimon Peres.jpg| Peres, a la izquierda, con Isaac Shamir en 1988 en Jerusalén Credit Anat Givon/Associated Pres Isaac Rabin - Shimon Peres.jpg| UNESCO/ Ines Forbes, Mr Yitzhak Rabin and Mr Shimon Peres are welcomed at the entrance of UNESCO Headquarters. Photo: UNESCO Ehud Barak - Shimon Peres.jpg| El presidente Shimon Peres, el primer ministro Benjamin Netanyahu, el ministro de Defensa Ahod Brk y Jefe de Estado Mayor Benny Gantz evento entrante de despedida saliente jefe de Gabi Ashkenazi, Universidad de Tel Aviv (GPO, Amos Ben Gershom) Ariel Sharón - Shimon Peres.jpg| FILE - In this Wednesday, Jan. 12, 2005 file photo, Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon, left, speaks with second vice premier and Labor party leader Shimon Peres prior to a session in the Knesset, Israel's parliament, for the budget vote, in Jerusalem. Sharon, the hard-charging Israeli general and prime minister who was admired and hated for his battlefield exploits and ambitions to reshape the Middle East, died Saturday, Jan. 11, 2014. The 85-year-old Sharon had been in a coma since a debilitating stroke eight years ago.(AP Photo/Oded Balilty, FIle) Ehud Ólmert - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Shimon Peres and former prime minister Ehud Olmert at a ceremony at the President's Residence in Jerusalem on March 20 2009 (photo credit: Olivier Fitoussi/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Shimon Peres.jpg| Israel's Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu (L) stands next to President Shimon Peres (Reuters) |-| Moshe Katsav= Moshe Katsav Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| Candidates to Israel's presidency Shimon Peres, left, and Moshe Katsav shake hands July 31, 2000 in the Knesset in Jerusalem, as the Israeli parliament voted for the country's president. The Israeli parliament elected right-winger Moshe Katsav as the country's president over the favorite, former Prime Minister and Nobel peace prize winner Shimon Peres. (Photo By Brian Hendler/Newsmakers) Ehud Barak - Moshe Katsav.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak, left, shakes hands with newly elected President Moshe Katsav as parliament speaker Avraham Burg looks on at the Knesset. Photo: AP Ariel Sharon - Moshe Katsav.jpg| Ariel Sharon, a la izquierda, saluda a Moshe Katsav, antes de su reunión en la residencia del presidente. REUTERS Ehud Olmert - Moshe Katsav.jpg| Ayer, el primer ministro en funciones israelí Ehud Olmert (Izq.) se reunió con el presidente Moshe Katsav. La Prensa |-| Ezer Weizman= Ezer Weizman Ezer Weizman - Isaac Rabin.jpg| President Ezer Weizman (center) and Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin (left) with director Steven Spielberg (right) at the Israeli premier of his movie "Schindler's List." Photo:OHAYON AVI, 03/03/1994. Ezer Weizman - Shimon Peres.jpg| Defense Minister Ezer Weizman (left) shakes hands with outgoing Defense Minister Shimon Peres at his office in Tel Aviv. Moshe Milner Ehud Barak - Ezer Weizman.jpg| Israeli President Ezer Weizman, left, and Prime Minister Ehud Barak during a meeting at Weizman's residence, Sunday. (AP) Benjamín Netanyahu - Ezer Weizman.jpg| Israeli President Ezer Weizman talks with Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu. AP Archive |-| Chaim Herzog= Chaim Herzog Chaim Herzog - Isaac Shamir.jpg| 1990: Former Israeli President Chaim Herzog (L) shakes hands with Israeli Prime Minister Yitzhak Shamir after Herzog gave Shamir the mandate to form Israel's next government after Labor Party leader Shimon Peres' failure to put together a government. Picture: REUTERS Chaim Herzog - Isaac Rabin.jpg| "Newly installed Prime Minister Yitzhak Rabin & Chaim Herzog (President) at Beit Hanassi. Jerusalem. 7-92. laurenceagron.com" Chaim Herzog - Shimon Peres.jpg| President Chaim Herzog invites Labor leader Shimon Peres to form a new government, 1990 (Photo: GPO) Fuentes Categoría:Israel-Israel